Koro
K O R O Koro belongs to Nixie, please do not use her/edit her page without my permission! She's my entry in the Couple's Contest, along with her partner, Cornflower. <3 Appearance When you see this bright dragon on the streets, you might as well treat her as a literal beam of sunlight, descended from the ball of fire up in the sky and given life and the ability to speak. The aura she radiates is filled with energy, enthusiasm, and an almost unending feeling of joy. This dragon is Koro, a tribrid with a wild spirit and a kind soul. Her build is a fine mix of SandWing and SkyWing, with well-toned muscles that undeniably makes her rather attractive. Due to her developing a good lifestyle since a young age, she is lean, fairly tall and shows no sign of unhealthiness in her outward appearance. Koro has rather large wings due to her SkyWing heritage, and this causes the ratio of her wingspan and her body size to be a little off, but she has learned to maintain her balance rather well, at least in the air. Due to her RainWing genes, her scales can change into almost every hue imaginable, just like a purebred forest dragon. However, her "default" appearance always consists of bright, warm colors, usually a mix of gold and orange, with light yellow often blended in. Koro's scales also can shift according to her emotions. Her scales are round and smooth, and always has a lively gleam to them. Because of her SandWing blood, warmth always radiates off her scales. While her scale color can be consciously controlled, there are a few parts of her body that are a permanent color. For example, the SandWing ridge on her back remains a shade of gold flecked with amber at all times. Another part is her underbelly, which is always a smooth, light sky blue. The edges of her wing membranes are colored a soft pink, which is also unchangeable. For some reason, the pair of straight horns on her head, as well as all her claws are a pale dusty blue, with a tinge of grey to them. Her tail ends with a pointed tip, missing the poisonous barb of a normal SandWing. The most captivating thing about Koro is probably her eyes, though. Two bright, shining azure orbs, with the quality of warm mercury, constantly filled with a feeling of safety as she gazes upon you. Couple this along with the often cheerful expression on her face, you might just find yourself smiling back at her. You will rarely see her walking around without a grin and eyes full of excitement, or just a soft, happy smile on her face, showing that she's enjoying herself. When she's walking, you may notice that her movements are a little awkward, due to a permanent disability in her right hind leg. She can fly just fine and mostly move around without much issues, but she is much less agile than before she sustained the injury that led to this crippled limb. Personality Everything about Koro's appearance speaks for herself. The impression she'll probably give you is a bright, cheery and optimistic dragon who would try to spread her happiness to everyone, right? If that's what you think, you're not wrong at all. The dragoness has a heart of gold, honestly, being someone who tries to see the best in everyone. She would be the first one to jump into action to assist a dragon in need, and the one who would encourage and support you in almost everything. She's kind and very caring to those around her, and while her somewhat noisy outlook may hide this aspect of her personality, she worries about her friends in a sweet way. Being generally loud and extroverted, Koro feels extremely energized from social activities, feeling all of the emotions of the dragons around her through day-to-day interactions. She doesn't like staying in one place, often involving herself in some sort of exciting activity or flying to new territory. In her quests, she is also a selfless dragon, often willing to make sacrifices here and there to make sure that others get the best out of the situation. Yet, despite her kind spirit and the fact that she simply has a heart filled with love to give to the world, Koro is undeniably rather naive, and even she would admit this on her own. She seems to have trouble telling whenever someone is taking advantage of her, and worse yet, she doesn't know when she is pushing herself too hard. While being a master of almost all positive emotions, whenever she has to face sadness or any other negative feeling, she may just opt to run away from them, up to the point of bottling them up and hoping that she'll just forget them. Unfortunately, this often doesn't work very well, and it is obvious that something will be eating at her for quite a few days, causing her to grow physically and mentally exhausted. She is fiercely loyal to those that she truly cares about, not hesitating to fight tooth and claw for them if the time calls for it. She believes that every living creature is worth caring for, and is determined to show everyone she meets some form of kindness, simply to make them feel better. Koro just has some problems with learning how to realize that sometimes, she is the one who needs this kind of support. She doesn't know when she overworks or gets stressed, and might decline any offers to help her, sometimes not believing that she needs them. She has trouble accepting the fact that no one can escape certain emotions forever, as they are simply part of life, and it's okay to cry sometimes. If you ever meet this playful, adventurous dragon who thinks that no one is ever too old for fun, do not miss the opportunity to get to know her. She has a lot of love and warmth to give, and she'll only expect you to smile and show happiness whenever you're around her. She can talk quite a lot in someone else's presence, but if you ever need someone to comfort you while you're down, look no further than Koro. History The early stages of Koro's life had been relatively normal and happy. She hatched to a Sand/Rain hybrid mother named Isle, and a SkyWing named Pepper. They had a nice little home in the Sand Kingdom, close to Possibility, and after settling down peacefully, the two eventually had an egg, with a bright golden shell that constantly rippled with warm colors. It hatched during sunrise, and the dragonet's colors resembled the sun rays that shone down warmly upon the small family. Pepper had been the one to give Koro her name. She quickly grew to be a happy, playful dragonet, and was loved by both of her parents. She led a rather lazy and responsibility-free life until she was three years old, and her parents had another egg containing her younger sister, Sunspot. Koro started attending a small school and helped her parents with certain chores. She developed a fondness for cooking and often spent time in the kitchen with her father, as well as taking care of her younger sister. Whenever they had free time, Pepper would take her outside and they would usually be involved in social activities, and her father made sure she regularly exercised to maintain good health. Because of her mom's job at the SandWing palace, she wasn't always around, but when she was at home she treated both Sunspot and Koro with equal love and affection as their father did. Over time, Koro became the resident friendly dragon that almost everyone knew of. She had quite a few friends here and there, and developed an outgoing personality with somewhat of a wanderlust. She loved exploring new lands and uncovering things that were previously unknown to her. She was quite capable and had all of the skills to sustain her own life, making her parents believe that she did not need to marry another dragon to maintain her quality of life. She was present at almost every party or social gathering held near her town, and eventually she grew old enough to explore the world on her own, what she had wanted since a young age. With her knowledge, Koro has traveled to many places before, including the secluded regions of the desert she lived in, and many parts of the Rainforest Kingdom. She remained friendly and sociable along her quests, and she had a happy life, often returning to her home to visit her family. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam consectetur justo id dui blandit, nec dictum metus pharetra. Donec cursus sem ac lectus commodo, vel congue risus sagittis. Curabitur sit amet nisl odio. Aenean sit amet ultricies mi. Nulla quis sem blandit mauris gravida pretium sed vitae tortor. Nulla facilisi. Sed justo diam, pellentesque at laoreet sed, elementum id nisi. Aliquam vel varius nisi. Nullam lobortis congue lacinia. Maecenas semper iaculis augue, id bibendum massa aliquet vitae. Nam et facilisis mauris. Vivamus faucibus id nisl sit amet pharetra. Sed vitae ligula at velit luctus pretium. Donec a tincidunt velit. Pellentesque volutpat arcu eget orci elementum, a semper sapien laoreet. Ut ac mauris eu diam accumsan facilisis a et sem. Cras faucibus odio ut lacus laoreet rhoncus. Nunc feugiat tempus velit, nec tincidunt nibh sodales sit amet. Donec arcu felis, pharetra tristique maximus vel, malesuada vitae orci. Sed id varius nibh, eu finibus libero. In auctor convallis leo, ac tristique orci vehicula vel. Aliquam fermentum viverra felis, non pharetra tellus congue quis. Praesent faucibus consectetur dolor eu aliquam. Praesent sed leo placerat, euismod lectus nec, lacinia mauris. Donec eu tincidunt massa. Weaknesses Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam consectetur justo id dui blandit, nec dictum metus pharetra. Donec cursus sem ac lectus commodo, vel congue risus sagittis. Curabitur sit amet nisl odio. Aenean sit amet ultricies mi. Nulla quis sem blandit mauris gravida pretium sed vitae tortor. Nulla facilisi. Sed justo diam, pellentesque at laoreet sed, elementum id nisi. Aliquam vel varius nisi. Nullam lobortis congue lacinia. Maecenas semper iaculis augue, id bibendum massa aliquet vitae. Nam et facilisis mauris. Vivamus faucibus id nisl sit amet pharetra. Sed vitae ligula at velit luctus pretium. Donec a tincidunt velit. Pellentesque volutpat arcu eget orci elementum, a semper sapien laoreet. Ut ac mauris eu diam accumsan facilisis a et sem. Cras faucibus odio ut lacus laoreet rhoncus. Nunc feugiat tempus velit, nec tincidunt nibh sodales sit amet. Donec arcu felis, pharetra tristique maximus vel, malesuada vitae orci. Sed id varius nibh, eu finibus libero. In auctor convallis leo, ac tristique orci vehicula vel. Aliquam fermentum viverra felis, non pharetra tellus congue quis. Praesent faucibus consectetur dolor eu aliquam. Praesent sed leo placerat, euismod lectus nec, lacinia mauris. Donec eu tincidunt massa.